Smoke The Hedgecat
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: The birth of Silver and Blaze's son, Smoke The Hedgecat. Silvaze one-shot


**This is my first Silvaze one-shot and it is based when Smoke was born, so I hope you guys will enjoy this.**

It was a peaceful night of February and it was pretty late too. A purple cat was 9 months pregnant and was due to give birth any day now, this purple feline was called Blaze. She was a purple cat with honey brown eyes and had the power to control fire. She was on the loo the 10th time tonight and nothing was happening. Her and her boyfriend Silver are gonna be parents soon to a healthy baby boy which they were excited to meet. Blaze groaned in frustration and she could here Silver snoring his head off in their bedroom.

"This is the tenth time I have tried to pee" She groaned, her baby was moving around since her stomach which was also painful, she was so tired as she yawned "I guess I should go back to bed, but if I cant pee then…Why is there little trickles of water coming out?"

Blaze got off the toilet and slowly walked back into the bedroom, even her back was hurting a lot. Before she could get back into bed however, she gasped as a huge gush of water flowed out of her at rapid speed. She sank to her knees and held her arms over her stomach, she started to hiss in pain. Her purple ears flattened against her head in pain and she looked over at the silver hedgehog who was asleep "Si-Silver?" She hissed in pain but Silver wouldn't wake up "SILVER!?"

Silver quickly woke up in fright, he looked around and saw his cat girlfriend on the floor in pain. He quickly rushed to her side "Blaze? Are you okay?"

She looked into his yellow eyes as tears stung her eyes from the pain "I think the baby's coming"

Silver's eyes went wide like UFO's. He quickly ran to the phone to make a call.

/

At Sonic and Amy's house, the two hedgehogs were fast asleep in each others arms. Flash was now 9 months old and was old enough to sleep in his own room. The phone rang loudly which made the blue hedgehog groan tiredly "This better be good" he muttered, he un-wrapped Amy's arms from his body and answered the phone

"…Hello?" Sonic yawned down the line

" _Sonic! It's Silver!"_

Sonic yawned again "…What do you want? It's 3am in the freaking morning"

" _Its Blaze! She's gonna have the baby and I need you here to take her to the hospital on time"_

"…Oh okay, night Silver" just when he was about to hang up, his eyes went wide awake "Wait what?!" His sudden outburst made his pink girlfriend wake up slightly

" _SILVER!? THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE GONNA TOUCH ME!"_

" _Calm down Blaze, please Sonic?"_

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can" then he hung up the phone. He quickly sprung out of bed and went to put on a purple hoddie and his red speed shoes.

Amy slowly got up and rubbed her eyes "Sonic?" She yawned "What's going on?"

Sonic done some stretches as he looked over at Amy who was still tired but beautiful as ever "Blaze is in labour so I have to rush her to the hospital"

Amy looked shocked "Is she okay?"

"Well, she doesn't want Silver to touch her again" he chuckled slightly "I'll be back soon, it wont take a second" He then pecked her forehead since they both have morning breath and its not a nice smell "I love you"

"I love you too" she blushed then he was out of the house in 5 seconds flat. Amy went into Flash's room to check up on him. She smiled when she saw her little boy was still sleeping peacefully, Flash was in a Sonic onesie outfit that had Sonic faces on it and rings, his green pacifier in his mouth while cuddling his rabbit plush. Amy gently kissed her son under his bangs "You are gonna get a play mate soon Flash" She left his room and went back to bed to wait for Sonic.

/

Sonic quickly burst through Blaze's and Silver's home and followed the screaming from upstairs. He went into their bedroom and saw Blaze screaming and crying on the floor with Silver comforting her "Thank god you are here Iblis Trigger"

Sonic yawned and gave Silver a tired looking glare "Shut up, lets just do this quickly so I can go back to bed"

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Blaze screamed "JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL SO I CAN HAVE THIS BABY!"

Sonic flinched at her anger, he knew it was the pain talking. He picked up the pregnant cat in his arms. Silver used his powers to hover since he can go fast in the air, Sonic then quickly sped off for the hospital with Silver close behind.

They got there in 30 seconds. Silver got the ground and Sonic placed Blaze in Silver's arms "Right I'm off, me and the others will see you tomorrow…Good luck Silver"

"Thanks Sonic" he smiled. Sonic winked and ran off home to get some more sleep. Silver ran inside the hospital building with Blaze screaming and crying, the nurses quickly took Blaze into another room.

Silver was by Blaze's side the whole time. The nurse checked to see how far Blaze is and the nurse smiled "Okay Miss Cat, I want you to push down as hard as you can. This baby will be out in no time"

Blaze felt a contraction hit her like bricks. She started to push down as hard as she could, she was screaming and crying throughout this whole thing. She has been pushing for an hour now and the head was now starting to form "Okay, the head is on its way out. Push again"

Silver planted a kiss on Blaze's ear for comfort "Come on Blaze, you can do it…I believe in you"

Blaze blushed slightly as pushed down again and screamed at the pain. The head is the WORST part of giving birth "AHHHHH!" she screamed loudly

"The head's out, you can relax now" The nurse smiled, she gently pulled out the baby from Blaze as she placed the new born on her chest. The baby cried loudly, Blaze looked at her son on her chest. He had silver fur with two long hedgehog quills and the 5 quills on his head like Silver but they had purple tips on them, purple forming chest fur on his little chest, cat ears, a cat muzzle, his fathers nose and a long cat tail with a light purple tip on the end. He was so beautiful "Hello" Blaze said quietly as she gently stroked his cheek.

Silver felt tears sting his eyes slightly. His son was now here and he had a mixture of both him and Blaze. The nurse gently rubbed the new born clean, he was still crying in Blaze's chest. The nurse grabbed a clean blanket and gently wrapped the new born inside and gently handed him to Blaze who gladly accepted him "I'll leave you three alone" then she left.

Blaze gently held her new born son who was no longer crying. She smiled brightly, she never knew her baby would look like this. Silver gently sat on the bed with Blaze and his son "Look at him Silver" she sniffled slightly "It's just how I pictured him"

Silver wiped his eyes as he gently felt his baby's fur, it was so soft and fluffy. The little hybrid whimpered slightly as he opened his eyes, they were a golden honey brown just like Blaze's. He blinked as he looked at his parents "Hi baby" Blaze smiled at him "I'm your mommy, and this handsome hedgehog next to me is your daddy"

The baby looked over at Silver with a little smile. Then all of a sudden, the baby hybrid sneezed and a small blue flame escaped his little nose. Blaze gasped at this, he was a 'pyrokinesis' just like her. That means he can make flames in any way he pleases but his flames are not red…They are blue just like the colour of Silver's 'psychokinesis' "Wow he is one special baby" Silver said, Blaze carefully handed him over to Silver so he can hold him "What should we name him?"

Blaze looked into her son's eyes as he looked back at her, then she saw smoke escaping from his nose when he sneezed out the blue flame. She smiled at the name she thought of "Smoke…His name will be Smoke"

Silver smiled at Blaze's name choice "I like it…Smoke the Hedgecat"

Smoke gurgled at the sound of his new name. His little cat tail found its way out of the blanket and the purple tip was on fire which was the colour blue. Both Blaze and Silver giggled at this "We are gonna need fire proof furniture"

Blaze giggled again "And loads of training to control it"

Smoke yawned as he closed his golden honey eyes and he snuggled in his father's fluffy chest fur. Blaze looked at the clock and saw it was 5am and she was so tried. She then looked over at Silver and saw he was fast asleep again while holding Smoke protectively in his arms while he sleep in Silver's chest fur "Like father like son" she joked as she snuggled up in Silver's side and finally fell asleep for the first time tonight.

 **And this was how Smoke was born, I suck at writing hospital stuff so just bear with me XD Smoke is so cute, especially his little sneeze and a small blue flame escaped his little nose ^^ review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
